Pups and the New Student
This is a future gen story. Summary A new student Destiny, who is Bandit's niece, joins the class and immediately captures the heart of Trapper. Trapper doesn't know what to do. He likes her but doesn't know if she likes him. How will this turn out? Characters Main Characters: * Trapper * Destiny * Faith * Bandit Minor Characters: * Smoky * Kailey * Dodge * Sage * Ace * Rocky * Tundra * Maple (flashback only) * Halo * Amy * Bounty * Cody Story It was a bright sunny morning at the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Bandit was preparing for his second job as a teacher at the Adventure Bay Pup School. It was also his niece's first day of school. Bandit: Destiny! Wake up, it's your first day of school! Destiny: (yawns) I......I don't want to go! Bandit: You need to. You are just a little pup! Anyways, I'll be your teacher! Destiny: Uncle Bandit!......*tears up* I'm still upset about my parents! Bandit: Is that why you don't want to come? Destiny nods her head. Bandit: I'm so sorry that you saw your parents die! Your mom was my older sister. I miss her just as much as you do! *hugs Destiny and tears form in his eyes* but now we have each other! I'll never let anything happen to you! Destiny: Thanks! *wipes her tears with her paw* Bandit: I know you are now very quiet around other pups since the accident but can you try making at least one friend? Destiny: I'll try!..... Bye Auntie Halo! Bye Amy, Bounty and Cody! Halo: Bye Dear! Have fun at school! *hugs Destiny and then hugs Bandit* Amy, Bounty, and Cody all let out squeaks and barks as Destiny gives each newborn a hug and a kiss goodbye. Bandit: Ready to go? Destiny: I guess... Bandit: Don't worry! I'm sure you will have a great time! They both head off towards Adventure Bay. Meanwhile at the Lookout: Trapper: Wake up Mom! Wake up Dad, it's time for school! *his tail wags excitedly* Smoky: I'm too old for school! I want to sleep! *puts his paws over his eyes* Trapper: *laughs* Not for you, Dad! For me and Faith! Smoky: I know kiddo! I was just joking! *tickles him* Trapper: C'mon Dad! Stop hahahaha! Kailey: *wakes up* Trapper, where is your sister? Trapper: Eating some breakfast with Dodge! Smoky: Shouldn't you be eating your breakfast too? Trapper: Oh yeah! *runs to his bowl which is inbetween Dodge and Faith's bowls* Smoky: *to Kailey* Were we this excited when we were pups? Kailey: I remember you were not too eager to go on the tunnel of love on our first date! Smoky: Hey, I was just nervous! I did kiss you on camera though! Kailey: *Looks at the photo of their first kiss* Ohhh we were soo cute back then! Smoky: Yeah! I was almost too afraid to go on the date. I thought you would find another pup to be with. Kailey: I could never love anyone more than my Smoky! They head out to the main room of the Lookout where the pups finished their breakfast. Faith: Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Smoky and Kailey: Hi Faith! Kailey: *writes* Good morning Dodge! Dodge: Morning Mommy! Kailey: Awww *hugs him* Dodge: hehehehe Smoky: *to Trapper and Faith* Ready for school pups? Trapper and Faith: Yeah! The family walks out of the Lookout and joins the rest of the pups walking to school. At the Adventure Bay Pup-School: Rocky: We are here pups! Kailey and Smoky: Bye pups! Trapper and Faith: Bye Mom and Dad! *both write* Bye Dodge! *they hug him goodbye* Dodge: Bye Trapper! Bye Faith! Kailey: Oh wait Trapper! Where's my goodbye kiss? Trapper: Mom!.......fine! Trapper goes up to Kailey and kisses her on the cheek. Kailey: Oh, your hair is a mess! I can't have you looking like you just walked out of bed! Kailey spits into her paw and rubs it on Trapper's head combing it back. Trapper: *blushing in embarrassment* Mom! You are embarrassing me! Sage: hahaha! Tundra: What are you laughing at Sage, your hair is a mess too! *spits into her paw and rubs it on his head combing his fur* Sage: *blushing in embarrassment* Mom!! The other pups started to laugh at the two pups. Once their fur was fixed, the pups waved to their families and ran inside. Once inside the class, each pup took their seat. All of a sudden, Trapper saw a beautiful pup standing right next to Bandit. His heart was beating a mile a minute. It was then he realized that he was in love. Trapper: *to Faith* Hey Fae! I wonder who that pup is? Faith: Well, we will find out! Bandit: Okay class, today we have a new student joining us today! Her name is Destiny and she is my niece. Say hi Destiny! Destiny: *says softly* .........hi! The class: Hi! Trapper: * stares at her with a dreamy look* *to himself* Wow, she is soooo cute! Now I know how Dad felt when he met Mom! Destiny walked over to her desk which is on the other side of Faith. Faith: *whispers* Hi, my name is Faith. My dad and your uncle are best friends. Wanna be friends? Destiny: *says quietly* ....s-sure! Faith: Let's hang out at recess! Destiny: O-okay! At Lunch: Trapper leaves the lunch line and sees Destiny sitting by herself. Ace: Over here Trapper! We saved you a seat! Jay: C'mon Trapper! Join us! Trapper: I was actually going to sit with Destiny since....you know, she's all by herself. Faith: You like her don't you! *she says playfully* Trapper: N-No I don't! I just.........I just feel bad that she is sitting all alone on her first day of school! Faith: She told me that she just wants to sit alone today! It's best to just leave her alone for today. Trapper: I'm going to try to sit with her anyways! Jay: Okay! See you at recess! Trapper: Okay buddy! *approaches Destiny's table* Is this seat taken? Destiny: *sees the mixed-breed pup and blushes* N.....No. It's not taken. Destiny: *thinking* Wow he's so cute! I wonder why he wants to sit with me? Could he possibly like me? Oh...I hope so! Trapper: I heard you wanted to sit alone. Are you okay? Destiny: *trying to hide her blushing* Y-yeah I'm okay! Trapper: Where are you from? Destiny: I'm from Foggy Bottom. I live with my Uncle, Aunt, and cousins at the Stray Pup Sanctuary. Trapper: *askes curiously* Why don't you live with your parents? Destiny: *tears up a little* I.......I'd rather not say! Trapper: *pats her on the back* It's fine! So what did you think of class? Destiny: It wasn't too bad. The only hard part was math. Trapper: I'm good at math! Maybe I can help you out sometime if you want! Destiny: *at the thought of her crush helping her out* YES!....I...I mean sure! Trapper: hehe....whenever you need me, just yelp for help! Destiny: *giggles* The two pups continued to talk until it was time for recess. Faith goes over to hang out with Destiny like she promised while Trapper goes over to the swings to play with Jay. Faith: Hey Destiny! Destiny: Hey Faith! Faith: You sure look happy! Destiny: *blushing* I talked to this super-cute boy pup! I think I like him! Faith: *tilts her head curiously* Who is it? Destiny: His name is Trapper and he is in our class. We talked at lunch and I just couldn't stop staring at him! Faith: *giggles* Destiny: What? Faith: *smiles* That's my older brother! Destiny: He is? Faith: Yeah, hes five minutes older! Destiny: Do.....do you think he likes me? Faith: I'm not positive but I think he does. They look across the school yard to Trapper swinging with Jay trying to see who can swing the highest. Faith notices Destiny blushing as she stared at Trapper. Destiny: *at the thought of Trapper liking her* I really hope he does!!! Faith: I got a plan! Why don't you drop by the Lookout after school and we can find out? Destiny: I don't know.......what if he doesn't like me? I've been through enough as it is! Faith: What do you mean? Destiny: If I tell you, will you promise to keep it between us girls? Faith *nodded* Of course! We are best friends. Destiny: My.......my parents died a few weeks ago. Faith: *shocked* They did??? *starts tearing up* Destiny: *tears up* Yeah! It happened like this! Flashback: Destiny: *narrating* It was a cool fall evening in Foggy Bottom. Me, my parents and our owners were getting ready for bed! Destiny's Mom (Maple): Honey, did you brush your fur? Destiny: Yeah mom, I did! Destiny's Dad (Marc): What about your teeth? Destiny: Did that too! Maple: We need our sleep if we are going to visit my little brother Bandit at the Stray Pup Sanctuary tomorrow! Destiny: Yay! I love visiting Uncle Bandit! He gives me treats whenever we visit! *wags her tail very fast* Marc: Well go to bed my little princess! We got a long walk tomorrow! *kisses her goodnight* Destiny: Okay Dad! Good night! Marc: Good night! Maple: Good night Destiny! *kisses her goodnight* Destiny: Good night Mom! The family goes to sleep. Around 3 AM, an electrical circuit in the wall malfunctions. A fire breaks out but the fire alarm fails to go off. The fire quickly spreads throughout the apartment and a cloud of black smoke filled the room. Morgan and her family run out of the apartment forgetting about their family of dogs in the next room over. After about fifteen minutes, Destiny is awoken by the sound of fire trucks. Destiny: *coughs* What's going on? *sees the fire* FIRE!!!! Mom, Dad wake up! Her parents wake up and notice the fire. Maple: We got to *cough, cough* get out of here! Marc: And fast! Destiny! Run ahead and get yourself out of here! Destiny: *scared* Okay Dad! Destiny runs ahead. As she reaches the door to her apartment, she looks back at her parents to see if they were following. They were just about to leave the bedroom when the ceiling on the other side of the door caved in and blocked their exit. Destiny runs over to the rubble and tries to dig her parents out but the flames were proving too strong for her to withstand for long. Destiny: Mom, Dad, *cough cough* Are you okay! *frantically trying to dig them out* Maple: We are fine! *cough cough* Just get out of here!! Destiny: *tears up* But.....but you guys are stuck! Marc: Don't worry about us! Get out of here! We would be very upset if anything were to happen to you! Go and remember this. No matter what happens to us, we will always love you princess! *cough, cough*. Destiny: *starts crying* I love you guys too! Destiny runs down the hall to the stairs and runs until a firefighter finds her running down the stairwell. He picks hr up and turns to the other firefighter. Firefighter #1: Hey, I found this pup! We got to get her out of here! Firefighter #2: Go and get her out of here! I'll look for others trapped in here! The firefighter takes Destiny out of the burning building. It took four hours to put out the fire and Destiny watched in horror as her puphood home was up in flames. People and animals were carried out of the building but not her parents. Then she overheard a firefighter talking to the fire chief. Firefighter #3: We got everyone out but we found a couple of dogs in Apartment 308E who didn't make it. They were trapped in a bedroom and we couldn't get to them in time. Destiny gasped. Her apartment was number 308E. That meant that her parents were the dogs that didn't make it. She burst into tears as the news sank in. She ran all the way to the alley across the street and fell asleep crying. The next day, Bandit ran up to the apartment building in search of Maple and her family. Bandit: *walking up to the burned apartment building* Oh no! *runs up to the building and searches around* Maple? Marc? Destiny? Please be okay! Please be okay! It was then he heard a faint whimpering coming from an alleyway across the street. Bandit: *walks up* Destiny? Destiny: *crying* U...U...Uncle Bandit? Bandit: I'm here Destiny! What happened? *gives her a hug* Destiny: *crying* There....there....there was a fire and........Mom and Dad died. *bursts into tears again hugging Bandit* Bandit: *shocked and tears form in his eyes* They.....they died?!?!? Destiny nods and cries into his fur. Bandit: *cries and hugs Destiny* I can't believe my big sister is gone... Destiny: *cries* What am I going to do now? I lose my home and my family! Bandit: *hugs her tight* You will never be alone! You will always have me and your Aunt Angel! Why don't you come live with us at the Stray Pup Sanctuary? We will raise you like one of our own! Destiny: *with tears in her eyes* You....you would raise me like your daughter? Bandit: Of course! I love you too much to let you live on the streets! You can help Auntie Angel out because she is due to have our puppies any day now. Destiny: I'll be like a big sister to them! Bandit: You sure will! Also, in a few weeks, I will place you in my class at the Adventure Bay Pup School. I'm sure you will make a lot of friends there! Destiny: Thank you Uncle Bandit! *hugs him* Bandit: Hey, what is family for? Back in the Present: As Destiny finished up, Faith was in tears crying. Faith: I.....I feel so bad for you *wipes her tears and gives Destiny a big hug* Destiny: Thank......You are the first pup I've told this to.......Promise not to tell anyone! Faith: *raises one paw in the air* I promise!.....Do you still wanna come over after school to see if Trapper likes you? Destiny: *smiles* Sure! *tail wags* The school bell rang and all of the pups minus Destiny and Faith ran inside. Faith: Yes! Time for Survival Training! Destiny: What's that? *tilts her head confused* Faith: It's where we pretend we are strays and have to survive on our own! Destiny: Why would you want to do that? Faith: Well....*interrupted by Bandit* Bandit: C'mon girls! You two slowpokes are holding up the class! Faith and Destiny: Coming! Trapper: What were you two talking about? Faith: Nothing..... Trapper: Oh, well its time to practice hiding from dog catchers! Faith: Okay! It's time to show why I'm the best hider! Trapper: It's because you are so little! *teases her* Faith: Well at least I practiced! Trapper: Hey! A new episode of Apollo the Super Pup was on last night! I HAD to watch it! Faith: *giggles and rolls her eyes* Sure, whatever you say... The pups began their survival training. Trapper, as usual, ends up getting caught while Faith is able to hide in the dumpster. Destiny just watched since she was still new at this...She couldn't help but giggle when Trapper was caught. He looked at her and blushed slightly. A little while later, it was time to go home. Trapper: You coming Fae? *he says as he stands with the other pups* Faith: No, go on ahead, Trappy! I'm meeting a friend! Trapper: Okay! See you at the Lookout! *races off with the others* Five Minutes Later: Destiny: *runs up to Faith* Thanks for walking with me! I had to go ask Uncle Bandit for permission. He will pick me up after dinner. Faith: No problem! After all, we are friends! Destiny: Best friends! *they both smile at each other* They walk to the Lookout where Sage and Trapper were playing with a tug toy and Ace, Lani, Winter, and Aurora are playing tag. They all stopped when the two pups arrived. All at once, the pups try to talk to Destiny and become friends with her. Feeling overwhelmed and scared, she ran off towards the big tree. Ace: What's wrong with her? Is it somehing we said? Faith: She's just shy. I'll go....*cut off by Trapper* Trapper: I'll go talk to her! Trapper walks over to Destiny who curled herself in a ball upset! Trapper: *concerned* Are you okay? Destiny: I......I'm okay! Trapper: Why did you run off when the pups came to greet you? Destiny: I......I got nervous and scared....I've been like this ever since....... Trapper: Ever since what? *he asks curiously* Destiny: N...n...nevermind... Trapper: There is no need to be nervous! Whenever you need some one to talk to, you got me!....A pretty girl like you has no need to be scared..... Destiny: *blushes* You....you think I'm pretty? Trapper: *nods and blushes* Destiny: You.....you're not so bad yourself! Trapper: I have a confession to make... Destiny: What is it? Trapper: *nervous* I kinda have a crush on you... Destiny: *blushes* You...you do? Trapper: *blushes and nods* Destiny: I.....I have a crush on you too! *tail wags excitedly* Trapper: You do? *wags his tail excitedly Destiny: *smiles* Yeah! Trapper: Well then.....Will you be my girlfriend? Destiny: Yes Trapper! I will be your girlfriend! Trapper: *nuzzles her* I'm so happy! Arooooooo! Destiny: *giggles* Me too! Trapper: As long as you have me, there's nothing to be afraid of. *nuzzles her* Do you want to try to meet the other pups again? Destiny: I'll....I'll try as long as you are next to me! Trapper: I won't leave your side! Let's go! *wags his tail* Destiny: Right behind you......Trappy! *teasing him about his nickname Faith gave him and giggles* Trapper: *blushes* *to himself* Faith is going to pay for telling her about that! The two pups ran back to the group and before the introductions, Destiny pulls Faith aside. Faith: So, how'd it go? Destiny: *excited* I'm officially dating Trapper! He just asked me out! Faith :That's great! I'm glad you two make each other happy! Destiny: Yeah! He's definately the pup for me! Faith: *giggles* Well let's not keep the other pups or your boyfriend waiting! Destiny: Faith! *giggles and gives her a playful push* Faith: *giggles* Let's go! The two pups run back to the group and Destiny is introduced to all of Trapper and Faith's friends and family. This was just the beginning of what would be a lifelong love between Trapper and Destiny. I hope you all enjoyed the rewrite of "Pups and the New Student"! I really like this version compared to the original version. Please let me know in the comments your opinion on it. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Love stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Future generation Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Flashbacks Category:Sad Category:SmokythePolicePup's Stories